gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Choke
Choke Source is the eighteenth episode of season three, and the sixty-second episode overall. This episode is set to air on May 1, 2012. Filming for this episode ended on April 11, 2012 Source Source 2 Summary *Rachel and Kurt finally get to audition for NYADA, but their nerves are rattled when they find out it's for the dean Carmen Tibideaux (Whoopi Goldberg). Meanwhile, Coach Beiste (Dot-Marie Jones) reveals a secret, and Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) and Coach Roz (guest star NeNe Leakes) lend a helping hand." Source *The subject of domestic violence comes to the forefront when one of McKinley’s own admits to being in an abusive relationship; while students and teachers are stunned by the revelation, they rally to show their support. Puck *Puck makes a decision about his future after a meeting with his father. *When one of Puck’s schemes backfires, Finn and the guys stage an intervention to prevent their friend from making a terrible mistake. *Puck’s eyes are opened by an unexpected source, spurring him to take greater control of his destiny… but it may already be too late. Source * Puck's slim chances of graduating prompt Finn to stage a “bro-vention.” Source * Puck (Mark Salling) has a big storyline about whether or not he’ll be able to graduate (turns out he’s not the best student), which leads to fairly epic cover of “School’s Out” that culminates on the McKinley football field. Source * To help tutor Puck in geography, the New Direction boys perform a rocking version of “The Rain in Spain” from My Fair Lady. Source NYADA *Rachel and Kurt finally get their chance to audition for the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. *As Rachel and Kurt prepare for their all-important NYADA auditions, they get news that could send all their well-laid plans into a tailspin. *Probably Kurt will get in and Rachel won't. This is assumed because Tina is going to be helping the rejected applicant have a second chance, it is most likely that Kurt will get in since Lea Michele has been tweeting Tinchel scenes. (Tina + Rachel = Tinchel.) so therefore it is most likely true. Also the promo suggests that Rachel messes up, and it ends with Carmen Tibideaux saying "this audition is over." and Rachel looking horrified. *Rachel sings Don't Rain on My Parade for her audition (promo) Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Domestic violence affects students and teachers at McKinley. Source *One of McKinley's own admits to being in an abusive relationship. Source Rachel, Kurt, and Carmen Tibideaux *This episode will contain the NYADA auditions. Source *One will get into NYADA, the other won't. Source *Whoopi Goldberg has signed on for an extremely pivotal multi-episode arc. She will play Carmen Tibideaux, a theatrical grande dame and a professor at New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) who travels to Ohio to preside over Kurt and Rachel's auditions — and apparently she sticks around long enough to deliver a verdict: She'll appear in roughly three episodes, the first of which is set to air on May 1. Source *Rachel and Kurt’s NYADA auditions elicit polar-opposite verdicts from the school’s dean, played by special guest Whoopi Goldberg. (Oh, and for those of you who felt that Kurt was given short shrift this season — take it from us, this hour will more than make up for it!) Source *Kurt will wear some very tight, gold lamé pants while singing "Not The Boy Next Door". Source Coach Beiste *This is a great episode for Coach Beiste. Source *Coach Beiste has a scene with some of the ladies. Source *The context for Cell Block Tango, which is assigned as an assignment by Sue, ties in with Beiste's storyline in this episode. Source Source *Coach Beiste shares a surprising dark secret about her relationship with Cooter. Source *The girls direct Shake It Out to Beiste. Souce Puck and Cougar *Puck will have a storyline with yet another cougar. Source James Elliot * He is a potentially recurring character, who dropped out of high school, became a young dad, and then left his wife and kid. He's also got a little bit of a sense of danger about him. Source Scenes * Damian filmed a bro scene for this episode Source * A scene in the auditorium with the Cheerios. Source * Lea filmed a scene in the auditorium, she is singing a Kelly Clarkson song Source * Whoopi Goldberg is on set and has filmed a scene with Lea Source, and Chris is filming his NYADA audition in the auditorium (3/28) Source as is Lea Source * Lea filmed another scene with Whoopi (3/30) Source * Lea and Whoopi were later joined by Jenna for a scene Source * Kurt's audition will include a lot of high kicks. Source * Lea and Jenna filmed a scene. Source Source * Chris filmed something 'really cool'. Source Chris and Lea filmed the NYADA auditions. Source 1 Source 2 Kurt's audition involved him wearing a cape. Source * There is Blaine boxing scene. Source * There is a scene with Sue and Roz. Source Source 2 * Blaine gives Mike hair tips. Source Production *They are looking for a group of high school kids that have a "Metal," "Punk," and "Goth" look to them. Source **These people are going to be used for Puck's solo performance. (as seen in the images below) Music Mark *Mark Salling was in the studio. Source Chris *They also tweeted that Chris has a song. Possibly his solo from 3x17. Source Source Jenna and Lea *Jenna and Lea were in the studio but not necessarily for the same song Source *Lea tweeted she recorded a Kelly Clarkson song. Source *Jenna was in the studio to record a song she's been wanting to do all season. Source Cory *Cory was in the studio. Source Vanessa and Heather *Vanessa and Heather were in the studio. Source Songs All Songs are Confirmed By Amazon *'School’s Out ' by Alice Cooper. Sung by Puck. *'Shake It Out' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Santana, Tina and Mercedes. *'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago. Sung by Tina, Sugar, Santana and Mercedes. *'The Rain in Spain' from My Fair Lady. Sung by New Directions Boys. *'Not the Boy Next Door' from The Boy From Oz. Sung by Kurt. Source. *'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rachel Unreleased (Possible Audition) Songs *'Don't Rain On My Parade' from Funny Girl. Sung By Rachel (Source: Promo) Unreleased, will probably be S1 version, since Amazon did not confirm another release of it. *'The Music of the Night' from The Phantom of the Opera. Sung by Kurt with Mercedes, Tina and Brittany . Source. Song Notes *Cry will be the final song of the episode Source. Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Thomas Calabro as James Elliot Source *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins Source Trivia *10th time in Glee where a song is re-sung **The First was Don't Stop Believin' sung in Pilot and re-sung in The Rhodes Not Taken, Sectionals then re-sung again in Journey **The Second was You're The One That I Want sung in Pilot and re-sung Hairography **The Third was Proud Mary sung in Wheels and Sectionals **The Fourth was And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going both sung in Sectionals **The Fifth was All By Myself sung in Showmance and The Night of Neglect **The Sixth was Big Spender in Dream On then The Purple Piano Project **The Seventh was Tonight in Preggers and The First Time **The Eight was I Kissed a Girl in Pilot and then in I Kissed a Girl **That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty First used in Pilot (Director's Cut) and then in Saturday Night Glee-ver **This time Don't Rain On My Parade is re-used, first being sung in Sectionals *This is the second time Tina and Mercedes have performed a song sung by Florence + the Machine; ''the other song was a duet together in Special Education (Dog Days Are Over) *First time Puck has sung since Yes/No *First time Coach Beiste is in an episode since On My Way. *Third time Sugar sings a solo in a group number with New Directions, with the first time being ''Summer Nights in Yes/No, and the second being Love Shack in Heart. *First time since Pilot that Kurt sings a Broadway song that was actually written for a boy. Gallery finn.jpg tumblr_m10kivHwwy1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg instagr.am.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo4 500.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg metalpuck.jpg |Puck in his solo tumblr_m1klmhDIJ51qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1mmj5GxMV1qe8zdco1_500.jpg|Tina solo on auditorium set ??? tumblr_m2lbzt3Psx1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg Dashboard-1.jpeg Dashboard-2.jpeg Dashboard-3.jpeg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo6_1280.jpg Carmen (NYADA).PNG|Carmen (NYADA) Finchel 1.PNG|Finchel 1 Finchel 2.PNG|Finchel 2 Kurt.PNG|Kurt Rachel Choke 1.PNG|Rachel Chokes In Her Audition 00.jpg|Haha I love this. Expressions.jpg Kurt performing.jpg scary things for klaine.png|Kurt's face during School's Out rachel choke.jpg dsf.jpg Kurtina.png Tumblr m377dpxfiR1qg7ch9o1 500-1-.jpg Videos Rachel Preparing for her Audition Music Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes